Y TODO COMENZÓ
by lenore4love
Summary: Una versión de como Sherlock y John, de haber sido niños magos a punto de ingresar a Hogwarts, a pesar de sus personalidades tan contrastantes lograron hacerse amigos y sobrellevar el mundo de los magos y las brujas.


Y TODO COMENZÓ…

John Watson de once años miraba a todos lados en la estación de King Cross rezando para que nadie tuviera sus ojos puestos en él y en su madre que no paraba de limpiarle las mejillas con el pañuelo húmedo rechistando acerca de lo sucia que tenía la cara.

El muchachito estaba deseando en ese preciso momento que la tierra se lo tragara mientras que su afable madre no dejaba de mirarle la cara y restregarle el pañuelo como si quisiera arrancarle incluso los lunares de la piel.

-Mamá…- intentó llamar pero la mujer seguía concentrada en su tarea –Mamá…- repitió aun luchando contra el bendito pañuelo.

-¡Ya estoy limpio!- exclamó finalmente John dando manotazos para alejar a la mujer que algo disgustada y al parecer el doble de nerviosa que el propio John solo se incorporó retorciendo el pedazo de tela entre sus manos.

-Solo tenías una manchita- se excusó la mujer ahora intentando arreglarle la capa al niño que se alejó antes de que su madre empezara a desarrollar un tipo de trastorno obsesivo compulsivo producto de su ansiedad.

-Creo que ya es hora de irme- dijo el niño cargando su no tan pesado baúl viendo a otros chicos aparecer de pronto en la plataforma nueve y tres cuartos, la cual les llevó una eternidad encontrar y no lo hubieran logrado de no ser porque una amable señora rechoncha y pelirroja les hizo el favor de explicarles cómo funcionaba todo eso de traspasar paredes y hacer cosas sobrenaturales e incluso le dieron a John la oportunidad de pasar por el pilar de ladrillo acompañado de dos de sus hijos, también amables atentos… y pelirrojos aunque después de eso inevitablemente se separaron gracias al tumulto de gente.

La Familia Watson, incluida su hermana que veía a todos con especial curiosidad se quedaron en silencio antes de la inminente despedida.

Era el primer año en Hogwarts de John y la verdad era que hasta hace unos meses todo lo que estuviera relacionado con magia, brujas y ese tipo de cosas, para ellos no eran más que simples cuentos de hadas y fantasías infantiles hasta que un día llegó una peculiar carta.

Cabe mencionar que como buenos _muggles_, los Watson hicieron caso omiso de la carta que supusieron era una broma pero luego llego otra… y otra… otra más y para cuando se dieron cuenta su buzón estaba lleno de los sobres amarillentos todos dirigidos a John.

En resumidas cuentas y para no hacer esto más largo, los Watson se vieron forzados de un momento a otro a darse cuenta de que lo que ellos pensaron toda su vida eran fantasías y cuentos era pura y palpable realidad y John estaba entre entusiasmado, dubitativo, nervioso y todo tipo de emociones además de que no había podido escapar del acoso de su hermana la cual a cada oportunidad que tenía lo miraba fijamente buscando algo raro en él que lo hiciera diferente, al menos lo suficientemente diferente para ser un mago.

Es así como llegamos a King Cross, John preparado para subir al expreso y sus padres que intentaron olvidarse de la parte mágica del asunto y solo decidieron abrazar a su hijo deseándole un buen viaje y haciéndole prometer que escribiría seguido. Su madre lo llenó de besos y lágrimas, su padre le dio un apretón fuerte que casi le sacó el aire y su hermana también un abrazo un tanto más débil pero cariñoso además de que también le hizo prometer que iría a su fiesta de cumpleaños para hacer algunos truco s frente a sus amigos.

El chico se despidió con un gesto de la mano mientras abordaba y en el pasillo del tren finalmente pudo respirar tranquilo aunque eso no duró mucho tiempo cuando vio el mar de gente ir y venir, algunos saludándose, otros buscando a la señora del carrito de las golosinas y otros tantos solo haciendo hechizos para después ser reprendidos por alumnos de cursos superiores.

John intentaba hacerse paso entre los chicos de varias edades que llevaban bufandas y corbatas bicolor de diferentes tonos, buscaba un compartimiento en el cual pudiera sentarse hasta llegar al colegio pero nada, todos estaban ya en grupitos de amigos o sencillamente estaban ocupados así que mientras andaba un poco distraído inevitablemente chocó con alguien.

-¡Lo siento!- dijo frotándose la nariz y poniéndose nervioso cuando se dio cuenta de que había tropezado con un alumno mayor.

El muchacho en cuestión pareció verlo con algo de desdén, incluso lo recorrió con la mirada de arriba abajo intimidando un poco al niño que solo alcanzó a fijar su vista en la bufanda de franjas azules y negras al igual que la corbata y un escudo de armas que lucía un cuervo en él.

-¿Buscas compartimiento?- preguntó el alumno mayor cruzándose de brazos en una actitud un tanto altiva. John solo alcanzó a asentir con la cabeza viendo un asomo de sonrisa en los labios del otro muchacho que con una seña de su dedo índice le indicó que lo siguiera.

Tuvieron que recorrer casi toda la extensión del tren y llegaron a uno de los compartimientos más alejados en donde solo estaba un niño de cabello negro mirando a la ventanilla sin mucho interés.

-Oh, gracias- dijo John cuando el otro muchacho le abrió la puerta, cosa que pareció sacar al niño pelinegro de su trance y volteó hacia donde estaban los otros dos y justo en ese momento frunció el ceño.

-Sherlock, intenta ser amable al menos con él- dijo el mayor entre los tres.

-No recuerdo haber sido maleducado con nadie, Mycroft- contestó el de cabello obscuro con el mismo tono altivo y la misma mirada de desdén del otro muchacho haciendo sentir un poco incómodo a John que pasaba su mirada entre los dos.

El mayor se encogió de hombros y solo dejó a los niños alejándose de ahí.

-Hola- dijo John para romper el hielo después del incomodo silencio que se había formado.

-Hijo de muggles- dijo entonces el moreno de ojos claros que hizo a John parpadear y voltear a sus lados solo para verificar si le hablaba a él.

-Eh… si… ¿Cómo lo supiste?- preguntó John tomándose la confianza de sentarse a un lado del niño del que recordaba le acababan de llamar Sherlock.

-Es más que obvio- contestó el tal Sherlock que había retomado su atención a la ventana pero aun con ello le echaba miraditas de reojo a John.

-¿En serio? Yo no sabría decir si tú eres hijo de magos o de muggles- dijo el castaño para intentar seguir con la conversación antes de que se formara otro largo e incómodo silencio.

-Eso es porque evidentemente no sabes observar- contestó Sherlock usando ese irritante tonito altivo pensando que con eso John se callaría pero no fue así, apenas pasaron unos segundos el castaño volvió a hablar.

-¿Y qué tuviste que observar para saberlo?- volvió a inquirir John a lo que Sherlock rodó los ojos con pesadez e irritación.

-Tu ropa, tu manera de hablar, la forma en como ibas caminando por el pasillo y podría decir que incluso tu cabello- respondió el moreno y solo alcanzó a ver de nuevo la cara dudosa de John así que antes de que este empezara de nuevo con las preguntas se adelantó a explicarlo.

Parecía como si hubieran apretado un interruptor en Sherlock que lo hizo recitar todas sus conclusiones a base de su observación, de vez en cuando hacía gestos con la mano o miraba a John sin dejar de hablar con voz monocorde, tomaba aire y seguía hablando como si todas sus deducciones no fueran más que simples detalles lógicos que alguien pudo haber concluido con un solo vistazo.

-Eso fue…- comenzó a decir John con sus ojos muy abiertos mientras Sherlock retomaba la vista a la ventana –¡Fue increíble!- dijo con una voz que denotaba su auténtico asombro y lo que hizo a Sherlock dar un pequeño saltito en su asiento y girar los ojos tímidamente hacía John.

-¿Y?- preguntó el pelinegro

-¿Y?...- preguntó John sin entender realmente que quería decir el otro.

-¿No vas a mandarme al diablo ahora mismo?- volvió a preguntar Sherlock descolocando un poco a su compañero de compartimiento que ladeó ligeramente su cabeza.

-No… ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?- esta vez fue el pequeño castaño quien preguntó.

-No sé, la gente suele hacerlo cuando les demuestro que son unos mediocres que no explotan su intelecto y dicen que prefieren escuchar el llanto de una mandrágora antes que a mí- contestó de nuevo el petulante niño de ojos claros mientras que el otro esta vez miraba al frente pensativo.

-Pues que rara es la gente ¿Todos los magos son así?- dijo más para si mismo que para el otro que apenas y dibujó una media sonrisa en sus labios.

-Creo que el único raro eres tú- comentó con naturalidad Sherlock pensando que esta vez John si lo mandaría al diablo pero el muchacho solo soltó una serie de risitas divertidas.

-Bueno, ser raro no es tan malo, al menos me hace original. Por cierto, me llamo John Watson y tú…- dijo mientras estiraba su mano en un gesto de saludo.

-Sherlock Holmes- respondió el moreno mirando la mano del jovencito un poco dudoso antes de atreverse a estrecharla pero finalmente lo hizo sellando así su amistad.

El resto del camino siguieron charlando, o al menos Sherlock charlaba mientras John lo escuchaba atento. Atendió a toda su plática acerca de los anacronismos en los libros de Historia de la Magia, le contó cosas curiosas sobre los hechizos de primer año y algunos más avanzados y claro, le recitó los diez tipos de pociones mortales y prohibidas aunque John se preguntó porque diablos sabía esto último.

Y finalmente llegaron, los prefectos empezaron a dar las órdenes y los alumnos ya experimentados las seguían aburridos mientras que los de primero parecían pollitos asustados siguiendo a los mayores.

-Vamos por este lado, mi hermano es prefecto y no tengo muchos ánimos de verle la cara ahora mismo… ya se la veré en todo el año- comentó el moreno tomando del brazo a John para alejarse un poco del chico Mycroft que daba indicaciones a los alumnos de su propia casa.

Siguieron el clásico recorrido hasta el castillo no sin antes sorprenderse un poco ante la imagen del guardabosques Hagrid, o por lo menos John sí que se sorprendió al ver al imponente hombre barbado mientras que Sherlock pretendió actuar con completa naturalidad.

Entraron al castillo y como el resto de los niños los ojos de John estaban muy abiertos pues parecía querer ver todo lo que su vista pudiera captar, cada cuadro que se movía, las escaleras que cambiaban de dirección, las armaduras e incluso los fantasmas a pesar de no poder reprimir un grito cuando vio a uno de ellos degollado e inconscientemente se agarró a la capa de Sherlock, lo que fue un momento bastante vergonzoso pero aun así el moreno no parecía tener intenciones de querer burlarse de él así que solo se soltó y fingió que nada había pasado hasta que llegaron al gran comedor en fila.

-¿Y ahora que se supone haremos?- preguntó John en susurros a Sherlock.

-Nos van a asignar a una de las cuatro casas- contestó sin más el pelinegro.

-Espero quedemos en la misma casa- comentó entonces John con unas risas traviesas que no fueron compartidas por Sherlock pues estaba más ocupado intentando no mostrarse entusiasmado por esta idea.

Así que fueron nombrando uno a uno por orden alfabético, asignando a cada uno a su propia casa, escuchando como cada mesa prorrumpía en bitores y aplausos cada vez que uno pasaba, incluso la tan mal vista casa de Slythering estalló de emoción cuando una niña de apellido Addler fue a dar ahí.

Llegado el turno de Sherlock, el muchachito apretó los puños y frunció los labios como preparándose psicológicamente aunque sabía de antemano que el sombrero seleccionador lo mandaría a Ravenclaw no solo por el hecho de que toda su familia había sido enviada ahí, sino porque estaba bien consciente de todas sus cualidades que lo hacían un apto candidato a esa casa. Por lo tanto, con su frente en alto caminó lo que le pareció un kilométrico camino, se sentó en el banquillo y antes de que le pusieran el sombrero sobre su cabeza, miró de reojo a John que a lo lejos parecía desearle suerte con su dedo pulgar levantado.

El sombrero ya puesto en su cabeza apenas pareció saborear las palabras para soltar un largo discurso sin embargo se ahorró toda clase de sermones y rimas inútiles pues sin más, soltó un fuerte "¡Ravencalw!" que animó a toda la mesa de la casa mencionada.

Sherlock dio un salto para bajar del banco y fue hasta la mesa en donde todos aplaudían y le daban la bienvenida, incluso su hermano en un extremo de la mesa aplaudía aunque sin mucho entusiasmo, bueno, una actitud digna de él.

Siguieron nombrando niños y las mesas seguían animadas, el gran comedor se llenó de emoción cuando un tal James Moriarti, un chiquillo de sonrisa maquiavélica, quedó en Slythering y los alumnos de ahí se desvivieron en felicitaciones, bienvenidas y otras expresiones de júbilo por tener a un chico de renombrado apellido entre sus filas aunque Sherlock estaba más atento a un apellido en específico, uno que maldijo por el hecho de empezar con W y por ende estar casi al final, pero finalmente le llegó el turno a John.

El castaño de nuevo miraba a todos lados agradeciendo que aquello no fuera un examen de conocimientos como en las escuelas a las que hasta hace poco él solía asistir, tampoco era malo en los estudios pero obviamente no era un genio como su más nuevo amigo; sacudió la cabeza quitándose esos pensamientos triviales y se sentó en el banco, la profesora de edad avanzada de la que no recordaba su nombre, le puso el sombrero y este comenzó meditar.

-Uhm… un chico de nobles intensiones. Gustas de ayudar a la gente e incluso desearías poder salvarla- comenzaba a decir el sombrero con ese tono meditabundo.

-Eres inteligente ¿Serás un Ravenclaw? Pero también eres valeroso y fuerte ¿Un Gryffindor tal vez? Aunque noble y leal ¿Hufflepuff?- decía el sombrero que parecía estar jugando con John el cual se mantenía callado procurando calmar sus nervios al tiempo que el Sombrero se movía de manera extraña sobre su cabeza.

-Lo he decidido- dijo finalmente el sombrero. -¡Gryffindor!- cuando el sombrero exclamó esto, el niño por fin pudo liberar al aire que había estado conteniendo en sus pulmones y soltó un largo suspiro de alivio al mismo tiempo que bajaba del banco e iba a su mesa correspondiente aun así buscando entre las caras de los estudiantes la de Sherlock que parecía estoico, intentó saludarlo o hacerle una señal de que estaba ahí pero este pareció no verlo (o tal vez lo ignoró).

El banquete dio comienzo y todo lo que se alcanzaba a escuchar en el gran comedor era el barullo de los estudiantes y el sonar de los cubiertos y las vajillas al chocar además del murmullo de todas las charlas de los jóvenes que se ponían al corriente con sus vidas y lo que habían estado haciendo en las vacaciones mientras que los de primer año intentaban charlar unos con otros para comenzar a adaptarse, cosa que a John no le costó trabajo pues en cuestión de minutos ya había entablado conversaciones con varios niños que estaban a su alrededor y chicos de cursos más avanzados aunque aún con ello de vez en cuando dirigía miradas a la mesa de los Ravenclaw y con tristeza se dio cuenta de que ahí estaba Sherlock comiendo en completo silencio y sin intenciones de hacer amistad con nadie.

Tras el banquete, las debidas presentaciones de maestros, reglas y bienvenida, los encargados de cada casa guiaron a los chicos a sus respectivos dormitorios procurando que todos se mantuvieran en orden y en un supuesto silencio, sin embargo había un pequeño rebelde que prefirió correr hacía otro grupo de estudiantes antes de seguir al prefecto.

-¡Hey, Sherlock!- llamó John escondiéndose detrás de una de las armaduras, el mencionado volteó un par de veces hasta que encontró al castaño y se acercó con pasos sigilosos.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó sin mucho tacto viendo al otro sonreír sin darle mucha importancia a esto.

-Mañana sentémonos juntos en clase, creo que tendremos algunas juntos- dijo el castaño cerciorándose de que nadie más los viera.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Sherlock con algo parecido a la frialdad

-Pues porque somos amigos- respondió el otro dando esto por hecho.

-Pero ahora somos de casas diferentes- replicó Sherlock pensando que aquel era un razonamiento completamente valido para impedir algún tipo de relación entre ambos.

-Eso no importa, nos vemos mañana- y dicho esto John corrió hasta la fila de chicos de Gryffindor teniendo que aguantar un leve regaño por parte de la profesora, y esto no le dio oportunidad a Sherlock de refutar sus palabras.

Por lo tanto el día siguiente y el que siguió y al otro también, John se sentó todas las clases a su lado y los descansos también los pasaba con él, lo acompañaba a la biblioteca, se ayudaban en sus tareas y sin darse cuenta los años comenzaron a pasar.

John se acostumbró al muy difícil temperamento y personalidad de Sherlock, el único en todo el colegio que logró esto incluso cuando el chico Holmes empezó a ser odiado por gran parte del alumnado. No dejó de ser su amigo pues a pesar de que a veces tenían una que otra rencilla fácilmente se adaptaba a sus peculiares estados de humor, desde sus largos silencios que podían durar horas, sus ratos en los que tocaba el violín frenéticamente para después resolver algún problema de hechizos y/o pociones, sus comentarios para nada amables y claro, su lengua afilada que solo contadas ocasiones soltaban algún comentario casi gentil.

Pero de la misma manera en la que John se acoplaba a Sherlock, Sherlock tuvo que lidiar con el hecho de convivir con alguien que tenía por mucho, mejores aptitudes sociales que él; se veía arrastrado a los juegos de quiditch para ver a John jugar, a aguantar esas conversaciones con otros estudiantes que para él era un tanto frívolas y tontas. Hasta tenía que acompañar al buen muchacho Watson de vez en cuando a sus salidas por Hogsmade cuando él preferiría quedarse en la sala común de su casa leyendo tranquilamente.

Seis años de bizarra amistad se cumplieron y ambos llegaron por fin a su último año con 17 años.

-No puedo creer que este será nuestro último año, ah… voy a sentirme muy nostálgico en la ceremonia de clausura- decía John mientras caminaba por los pasillos con algunos libros bajo el brazo y suspirando con melancolía.

-Yo no podría estar más ansioso de dejar este lugar y por fin entrar al ministerio de magia y darle una lección a todos esos que se supone investigan los crímenes, pareciera que usan métodos muggles para resolver los casos- dijo el siempre "amable" Sherlock haciendo que su amigo rodara los ojos.

-No, en realidad estás ansioso por salir de aquí porque no soportas que Irene haya sacado mejores notas que tú, esa es la verdadera razón- comentó John escuchando al moreno reír en voz alta y sin atisbo de humor en sus carcajadas.

-¿Yo molesto por esa mujer? No te confundas John, eso fue producto de la ineptitud de los maestros- respondió Sherlock frunciendo ligeramente el señor dándole toda la razón a John.

-¿Y también es ineptitud de los maestros que Moriarti y tú estén en el mismo nivel y tal vez también logre ganarte?- comentó con tono inocente John haciendo que el más alto se detuviera.

-No voy a aceptar ese tipo de comentarios de alguien que con esfuerzos logra hacer una poción medianamente decente- apuntó Sherlock siguiendo con su camino.

-Lo dice el que ni siquiera puede mantener el equilibrio en una escoba. Oh perdón si dije eso en voz alta- dijo entre risitas John gustando de hacer enfadar a Sherlock el cual estaba a punto de replicar cuando un trio de niños de primer año pasaron corriendo a su lado empujándolo sin querer haciéndolo trastabillar.

-¡Fíjense!- les espetó Sherlock viendo a los niños seguir con su camino sin detenerse

-No querrás gritarles así, uno de esos niños era Harry Potter, tú sabes, el que derrotó a-quien-tú-sabes- dijo John viendo las espaldas de los chiquillos perdiéndose entre los pasillos dando la vuelta en una esquina.

-Ya te he dicho muchas veces que la sola existencia de ese niño está sobrevalorada- comentó Sherlock acomodándose la túnica y de paso su corbata.

-Claro, sobrevalorada porque es el niño que vivó ¿Por qué te molesta tanto eso? Será porque no fuiste tú el que derrotó al que no debe ser nombrado o porque no logras descifrar como fue que sobrevivió y conociéndote seguramente es la segunda opción- comentaba John caminando hasta el aula de hechizos y tomando el asiento usual.

-No es por eso, es porque dudo mucho el solo hecho de que lo haya vencido, tal vez solo…-

-¿Fingió su muerte?- concluyó John mientras que el otro se encogía de hombros y asentía con la cabeza.

-Es algo que yo haría- contestó casualmente el pelinegro haciendo reír de nuevo a su buen amigo.

-Por Dios Sherlock, eres tan excéntrico a veces… tú podrías incluso jurar que en el castillo hay un cancerbero y la piedra filosofal escondida aquí y lo peor de todo es que podrías probarlo- comentó John sacando su libro de texto cuando vio al profesor entrar al aula.

-Elemental Watson aunque tú me ganas en excentricidades porque de probar el hecho de que hubiera un cancerbero custodiando la piedra filosofal no dudarías ni dos segundos en acompañarme a buscarla- dijo también abriendo su libro en el capítulo correspondiente.

-Maldita sea… después de todo soy tu amigo- y ambos soltaron un par de risas que fueron de inmediato acalladas pues la lección iba a comenzar.

/

**Yay One shot porque me declaro culpable de haber caído antes los encantos del Potterlock. Espero les haya gustado, fue una idea que nació por pasar demasiado tiempo en Tumblr y bueno… solo es un escrito por capricho que busca entretener un poco además sirvió que desempolvé mi amor por Harry Potter.**

**Gracias por su tiempo y claro, por leer; ah y espero perdonen mis anacronismos XD al final es un crossover ¿no?**


End file.
